Blue Dough and Purple Cheese
by Spaghetti Roses
Summary: Sodapop is sitting in his room when Dally walks in. Things go downhill from there. The whole thing is chaotic. Don't read this. It's horrible; it's rape. This is also based off of a roleplay. Beware of typos.


Sodapop was lying on his bed shirtless, staring at the ceiling and thinking about what he could be doing right now. This was the only time he managed to stay still for longer than a minute. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in," He said calmly.

The knob twisted, and the door opened. He watched as one foot stepped in, then another, and soon enough a whole body. He immediately sat up when he recognized who it was.

"Dallas!"

"Took you long enough to recognize me," Dally said, closing the door behind him.

"So, how's Johnny?" Dally smirked.

"I-he's fine...why?" Sodapop shifted slightly.

"Just wondering." He continued, "You two still going at it?"

"I-uh-um-uh," Sodapop stuttered. He awkwardly looked out the window.

"I'll take that as a yes," Dally said, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "Y'know...I really don't get what he's seeing in you."

He took a cigarette out and placed it between his lips, holding it with his middle and index fingers. He pulled out a lighter and flicked his thumb down on the spark wheel while holding onto the button.

He brought the flame up to the tip of his cigarette and let it sit there, cupping his hand around it to prevent the flame from going out. He inhaled, taking about two or three puffs.

Once the cigarette was lit, he released the button and put the lighter and pack of cigarettes away.

Dally took a long drag from the cigarette and crushed it on a nearby ashtray.

"What are you doing here?" Sodapop asked.

"Just came by to talk. Couldn't find Johnny, so I thought you'd be the next best thing.." Dally replied, taking a step closer to the bed.

"Have you guys done anything lately?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I-that's none of your business!"

"It is. Didn't you know? Johnny and I are still dating."

Sodapop's eyes widened as he looked at Dally, then at the floor. "O-oh.."

"Neither of us did officially break it off. So, technically...he's still mine."

Sodapop looked back at Dally. Dally must have noticed how hurt he looked, because he started grinning. He liked seeing this side of Sodapop. Always seeing him so happy-go-lucky was getting annoying. So, he kept going.

"You can't really do much about it. Maybe you can cry with that pretty face of yours and hope he feels bad."

Dally took a step closer.

Sodapop bit his lip.

"Why're you biting your lip? Nervous? Scared?" Dally inquired.

Sodapop didn't answer, he only frowned. Once Dally reached the bed, he sat down at the end of it. Sodapop scooted away slightly. Dally grabbed his foot and looked him in the eye.

"Don't run away from me," He said in a stern voice and let go of his foot.

He turned and began to crawl towards Soda, a mischievous grin planted on his face. Sodapop tensed up, but decided not to move.

"By the looks of it, looks like you guys did it recently," Dally said, noticing the scratches and hickeys all over Soda's body.

"Since you're sitting on your bed without a shirt, you must be waiting for him to get here soon, right?" Dally asked.

"No, I-" Sodapop tried to defend himself, but he was interrupted.

"You know he's just using you for sex, right?" Dally asked, making sure that his words pierced through Soda.

Sodapop sat there for a moment, trying to think of what to say.

"...no," He finally said. "He's not..."

"How do you know that?" Dally asked harshly.

"He loves me, he told me so," Soda said, trying to defend himself and Johnny.

"Those are just words. They don't mean nothin'. His love is superficial," Dally quickly responded. He continued, "A nice lookin' guy like you, of course he couldn't resist..."

Dally leaned over and whispered in Sodapop's ear, "He's a slut, and you know it."

Sodapop pushed Dally away. "Don't talk about him like that!"

"I can talk about him however I want. You don't know what he does when you're not around," Dally commented.

"You don't know him like I do. Johnny and I.." Dally began to say something, but stopped.

"Never mind," He muttered.

Soda looked at him, slightly confused. Dally looked away in shame for a moment, then he turned back to Soda.

"Why do you stay with him?" Dally asked.

"Be-because I love him," Sodapop quietly answered.

"There's no reason to love him. All he can offer you is sex anyway," Dally said coldly.

"Why do you think that?" Sodapop questioned.

"Has he ever done anything else? Have you guys ever gone out? Went shopping? Seen a movie?" Dally listed.

Sodapop stayed silent and didn't answer.

"Of course you haven't..." He muttered, "didn't bother doing that with me either."

"What was that, Dally?" Soda asked curiously.

"Nothin'...just thinking out loud," He replied.

Dally started fishing in his pockets for something. He pulled out the pack of cigarettes and set it on the nightstand and kept digging. He pulled out the unloaded gun, which somehow fit in there with the pack of cigarettes, and placed it on the nightstand as well.

Dally pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and quickly skimmed over it. He furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip as he crumpled it up and threw it to the ground. Sodapop only sat there and watched.

"I'm surprised you're not wondering what that was," Dally stated.

"I am, but it seems too personal to ask about," Sodapop replied.

"It's just something Johnny and I did a while back...Nothin' too personal," Dally said.

Sodapop glanced down at the crumbled up paper and wondered what was written on it.

"Johnny and I don't do the things we used to do anymore. He seems scared of me. Like...I'm a Soc or somethin'. He's always shaking around me and biting his lip...and his eyes...they're not like they used to be..." He paused.

"Now they're just filled with fear. I miss seeing him happy."

"His eyes used to be so full of happiness and love when I was around him. And it's seemed to have disappeared," He said.

He looked at Soda.

"Well-not entirely. I only get to see those eyes when he'd around you. And do you know how much that pisses me off?" Dally snapped.

"No," Soda replied, trying to stay calm.

"Of fucking course not. You could probably do anything in the world, and he wouldn't be able to hate you." Dally bit his lip.

"Unless..." He smirked.

Sodapop's eyes widened. "Dally, what are you planning?"

"You'll see," Dally laughed.

"The only way he'll be able to hate you and not stand the sight of you...is if he caught you with another man," Dally finished.

"No!" Sodapop shouted, immediately trying to run away from Dally, but Dally pinned him to the bed before he could do anything else.

"Don't even try running away anymore. You should've taken the chance while I was talking, but you didn't," Dally pointed out.

Sodapop mentally slapped himself. How come he didn't think of that before?

"Maybe that's why you dropped out. You're so damn stupid," Dally said in a cold, dead tone.

Sodapop looked away in shame, but Dally roughly grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the eye.

"I know Johnny's gonna be here soon. And I know what's gonna happen when he walks in and sees you. He's gonna try to say something, but he's only gonna manage to choke out your name. Then, he's going to cry and run off. And you can't do shit about it because you'll be too overcome with guilt. Am I right?" Dally said.

Soda tried to knock Dally off and run away. He struggled to do so under his strong grip. Dally let go with one hand and punched him in the gut.

"Don't try this shit with me..." He muttered.

Dally started running a hand up and down Soda's side. Soda squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to watch.

Dally leaned down to Sodapop's ear and whispered, "Don't deny it..."

He roughly bit it, and Sodapop gasped, his eyes flying open.

"I know how you like it...you like it painful. Johnny always liked biting, so you two would've made the perfect match."

He brought his head down to Sodapop's stomach and licked it. Soda began to breathe heavily. Dally stopped pinning him down with his other hand and allowed it to find its way to Soda's pants zipper.

"Try anything, and I'll kill you..." Dally threatened.

"Please, don't..." Sodapop whimpered.

"Heh...can't believe you took me seriously" Dally chuckled, not realizing that Sodapop meant to not do anything.

Dally slowly unzipped and unbuttoned Sodapop's pants. He pulled his pants down to his knees and grabbed onto his dick through the underwear and began to massage it.

Sodapop gasped and started moaning. "Please, stop..." He breathed out.

Dally ignored him and bit his neck, pulling his underwear down to his knees.

"Mm...n-no!" Sodapop whined.

Dally wrapped his hand around the shaft and squeezed it tightly. Soda moaned louder and reached down to grab Dally's wrist to make him stop. Dally bit down harder and drew blood. He started to slowly pump it.

"Dally, don't do this! It-mmm..." He moaned.

Dally stopped biting his neck and kissed Soda's lips. Sodapop tried to pull away, but Dally kept his head still with his free hand. He bit and licked Soda's lips and teased the tip of his dick with his thumb.

Sodapop moaned again, trying to keep his mouth as closed as possible.

"Open your mouth," Dally commanded.

Sodapop shook his head.

Dally pushed his thumb down.

"Open it..." He said again.

Sodapop gasped, and Dally slid his tongue in. Dally licked the roof of his mouth and ran a finger up and down the shaft in a teasing manner. Sodapop attempted to pull away from the kiss, but failed.

Dally ended the kiss and pulled away, letting go of his head. He brought his fingers up to Soda's mouth.

"Suck," He said.

Sodapop shook his head again.

"I said: suck," He said firmly and glared at him.

Sodapop closed his eyes and still refused.

"Do it for Johnny...you wouldn't want anything to happen to him..." He warned.

Sodapop bit his lip.

"Just do it," Dally instructed, and Sodapop reluctantly opened his mouth. Dally shoved his fingers in, which resulted in Soda gagging.

"Now, suck it," He said.

Sodapop nervously sucked on the finger, hoping he was doing good enough for Dally to not hurt Johnny.

"Suck harder. Lick it more," Dally demanded.

Sodapop quickly complied and began to suck harder and lick more.

"That's better..." Dally said, congratulating soda on a job well done. "Make sure that every part of it is wet."

Once he felt like he did enough, Dally pulled the fingers out and asked, "You've never been fucked, have you?"

Sodapop nervously shook his head and Dally laughed to himself.

"Haha...of course. Who could little Johnny possibly fuck?"

He brought his fingers up to Sodapop's entrance and took a deep breath, trying to think everything through. His silent conscious finally speaking to him.

"Dally, please think this over-" Sodapop started, but never finished.

"I wish I could.." Dally said, quickly brushing it off and trying to focus on the matter hand.

He sighed deeply and looked at Sodapop with a sad expression on his face. He could feel the guilt slowly creeping in, but he knew this was for the best.

"I'm gonna go easy on you...not because I'm bein' nice.." He mumbled, "It's only because Johnny seems to care about you..."

He slowly pushed one finger in. Sodapop breathed in sharply, and Dally kept pushing until the whole finger was in. Sodapop wiggled around, trying to make it less uncomfortable.

"Just...tell me when you're ready," Dally said, looking away.

Sodapop sat there in silence, thinking, "Maybe if I say nothing, he'll stay like this a while longer?"

He knew it wouldn't work for long, but it was worth a try.

Dally looked back, "Ready? I'm gonna keep going.."

"No, don't..." Sodapop protested.

Dally wiggled the finger around to stretch him out more. Sodapop gasped and tried to move away.

"Don't run away, please..." He tried to reason with Soda as he inserted another finger. Sodapop's face scrunched up in pain.

"Please, don't do this..." He begged.

"Sorry...I have to," Dally apologized, feeling more guilt slowly creeping in. He began scissoring.

Sodapop flinched and exclaimed,"No, you don't!"

"You don't understand. I _have_ to," Dally said.

"Why do you think you have to?" Sodapop asked, almost feeling like he could pity Dally.

"Why do you care? You wouldn't even understand if I told you. Johnny's the only thing in this damn world I care about-and to have him stolen away from me by some other man-how the hell do you think I feel?" Dally's voice grew cold once more.

Sodapop looked at him silently.

"You don't understand..." He started quietly, but soon started to shout, "You don't fucking understand!"

He roughly shoved in another finger and began moving them in and out. Soda tried moving away again.

"Stop trying to resist. It's useless," He said.

Sodapop whimpered and settled back down. Dally kept wiggling and moving the fingers around until he found what he was looking for. One of his fingers brushed against his prostate, and Sodapop moaned loudly. He quickly covered his mouth.

"Found it," Dally chimed.

He smirked and removed his fingers. He unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, keeping a close eye on Sodapop. He knew he was going to try running away again, and he did. So, Dally grabbed his dick with one of his hands and squeezed it.

Sodapop stopped what he was doing and bit his lip to hold back a moan. Dally pulled his pants down and threw it somewhere in the room, doing the same to Sodapop's pants and underwear.

"Don't do this, Dally..." Sodapop begged, trying to reason with Dally one last time.

"I have to," Dally replied, slipping his underwear off and positioning himself at Soda's entrance.

He took a deep breath and slowly pushed in. He kept pushing until it was all in.

He stopped and smiled slightly. "Look, Soda. It's all in..."

Sodapop didn't bother looking. He was too focused on trying to ignore how painful and uncomfortable it felt. Dally slowly began to pull out. Once the tip was almost out completely, he slammed all of it back in, hitting Sodapop's prostate dead-on.

When Dally hit his sweet spot, Sodapop forgot about how painful it was and nearly screamed out in pleasure as he was trying to protest.

"Dally, please!"

He didn't even notice the door creaking open. Johnny froze up and looked at the two.

"S-Soda...?" He managed to choke out as his face grew pale, and his eyes started to tear up.

"J-Johnny..." Sodapop's eyes widened as he stared at him. Dally smirked.

As soon as the tears started streaming down Johnny's face, Sodapop tried pulling away from Dally to comfort Johnny and try to explain what happened.

Before he could get away, Johnny ran out of the room in tears.

"Just how I had predicted," Dally said.

Soda looked back at Dally and asked, "Why...why would you want to do this to him?"

"To get Johnny back, what else? It might not go out as planned right away, though..." Dally responsed.

Sodapop's blood began to boil.

"How would this get him back?!" He shouted.

"You don't know him the way I do," Dally said, grinning as he pulled out.

Sodapop shuddered and quickly sat up. Dally was already starting to put his clothes back on.

"You might wanna hurry up if you wanna catch him. Knowing Johnny, he'll probably run off to the lot," Dally stated, slipping his pants on.

Sodapop quickly threw on some clothes, including a shirt, and ran after Johnny. He checked around the house first-in case Dally could be lying.

He ran to the lot and almost immediate saw Johnny. He was sitting under a tree, hugging his knees. Soda ran up to Johnny. He crouched down and put a hand in Johnny's shoulder.

"Johnny?" He asked in a calm, relaxing voice.

Johnny looked up and saw Sodapop. He shoved his hand away and looked hurt.

"Get away!" He shouted.

"J-Johnnycake..." Sodapop whimpered. He could feel his heart being crushed as he watched Johnny start to crawl away.

"Y-you...you cheated on me with Dally!" Johnny stammered.

Soda sighed, "I know you won't believe me, but I didn't do anything."

"Y-you're lying!" Johnny exclaimed, sobbing even more now.

"Hey, Johnnycake, even if you don't want to be around me, Pony's coming home from school soon, and I'm sure he'll want to see you," Soda said, trying to calm Johnny down.

Johnny covered his face with his hands and shouted into them, "I don't wanna see anyone!"

"Johnny, you have to," Sodapop said softly.

Johnny shook his head.

"Johnny, if I actually cheated on you, then I wouldn't have come after you..." He continued, "Besides, have you ever known me to cheat on anyone?"

Johnny slowly pulled his hands away and looked at Sodapop, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"B-but you and Dally...I saw it..." He argued.

Soda talked in a calm, soothing voice.

"It was all Dally."

"W-what...?" Johnny mumbled.

"He came into my room, and...well, you saw what he was doing.." Sodapop explained.

"Why-why would he do that?" Johnny sniffled.

"He said it had something to do with you and him not wanting you to like me anymore," Sodapop answered.

Johnny looked at the ground. "But he...I.." He started saying random words in an attempt to comprehend everything.

"Shh..it's okay. Take your time," Soda whispered to him.

Johnny looked back up.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked.

Sodapop nervously bit his lip. "That doesn't matter, now does it?""

"But it does to me," Johnny mumbled.

Sodapop sighed, "He punched me the first time I tried to get away, and he was just rough overall."

"H-he did..?" Johnny asked in disbelief.

"Usual Dally," Soda said.

"B-but it sounds nothing like him to do something like this...I'm so sorry, soda..." Johnny apologized.

Soda sighed again, "It's fine. I didn't expect you to believe me..."

Johnny started crying more. "B-but I'm really, really sorry...it's my fault this happened..." He sobbed.

"No, it's not. Don't ever say anything is your fault." He brushed the bangs out of Johnny's eyes.

Johnny pulled Sodapop's hand away.

"It is, though! I'm the one who cheated on Dally! I should've never done that..."

"I'm sorry, Soda...I'm sorry.." He kept apologizing.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize," Sodapop said.

Johnny wrapped his arms around Sodapop in a hug and sobbed on his shoulder. Sodapop smiled and hugged him back.

Gently petting Johnny's hair, Soda said, "It's gonna be okay.."

Johnny said nothing as he continued to sob, drenching Sodapop's shirt in his tears.

"I-I probably sound l-like such a crybaby to you..." Johnny choked out between sobs.

"No, you don't. Everyone deserves a chance to cry every once in a while...and a shoulder to cry on," He reassured Johnny. Johnny smiled and began to slowly calm down.

After a minute or two, Johnny pulled away and stopped hugging him and wiped his face with his arm.

"You ready to head back?" Soda asked.

"Mmhm.." Johnny answered.

"Alright, c'mon" Sodapop stood up and held out a hand for Johnny. Johnny grabbed onto it and pulled himself up.

"Man, my eyes are probably so red right now..." Johnny stated.

"Don't worry about it, Johnnycake. Who's gonna judge you, the walls?" Sodapop jokingly asked.

"It's gonna bother me, 'cause what if someone sees me? I'm gonna look like a vampire and scare them off..." Johnny mumbled.

"It'll be fine, nobody judges each other on this side of town," Sodapop chuckled.

"Well, let's walk faster in case they do," Johnny responded.

"Okay," Sodapop said and started walking back to his house. He glanced back to make sure Johnny was still behind him.

Before he could stop to let Johnny catch up, Johnny suddenly broke out into a sprint, running in the direction of the house. Sodapop, who was slightly shocked by Johnny's action, started running after him.

When Johnny reached the house, he slammed the gate open and whispered, "Oh-sorry.."

Sodapop arrived a few seconds after Johnny, and he closed the gate behind him. They both walked up the steps and opened the door, stepping inside and closing it behind them.

Ponyboy was sitting in a chair, and he immediately jumped out of it when he saw Johnny's face.

"Johnny! What happened to you?! You look horrible!" He asked in concern.

"I know..." Johnny quietly responded and covered his face with his hand. Sodapop attempted to give Ponyboy a stern look.

Ponyboy turned to Soda. "What'd you do this time, Soda?!"

"It wasn't him, Ponyboy..." Johnny mumbled.

"Then who was it? I'll beat 'em to a pulp!" Ponyboy declared.

"You might not wanna try that, Pony..." Sodapop said.

"And why not?!" Ponyboy shouted.

Johnny awkwardly cleared his throat. "It's Dally..."

"W-what? Why would he try to hurt you? Hell, if that guy cared about anything, it'd be you!" Ponyboy said, raising his voice with each sentence.

"Yeah, I know..." Johnny agreed.

"I think he said something about Johnny liking me instead of him, and it's making him mad," Sodapop pointed out.

"Well, geez. Of course, he likes you instead. Have you looked in the mirror? God, who wouldn't choose you over Dally?" Ponyboy inquired.

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore, Ponyboy," Johnny said.

"Why not? I deserve to know. You're my best friend," Ponyboy said, clearly offended.

"I deny wanna talk about it anymore.." Johnny said once again.

"But why?" Ponyboy kept pushing at it.

"It's kinda embarrassing," Sodapop replied.

"What's so embarrassing about it?" Ponyboy asked curiously.

Sodapop blushed. "Uh..."

Noticing how embarrassed and uncomfortable Sodapop was, Johnny interjected, "We'll talk about it later."

"Okay..." Ponyboy murmured and sat back down.

"We'll definitely tell you later, Pony," Soda said as he started walking to his room with Johnny. Once they reached the door, Johnny hesitated for a moment before he opened it, closing his eyes in case Dally was still there. He slowly opened his eyes.

Johnny looked around the room and saw signs that Dally was obviously there before. A crushed cigarette was one of them.

"Hey, here's this piece of paper on th3 floor..." Sodapop noted.

Johnny looked where Sodapop attention was, and he almost immediately recognized it. He swooped down and picked it up.

"What is it, Johnnycake?" Sodapop questioned.

"It's just something Dally and I did a while back," Johnny answered.

"Okay..." Sodapop said.

"It's kinda special to me...I don't know why he had it," Johnny said, but it sounded more like a whisper.

Sodapop smiled lightly. "So, I'm guessing I can't see it, right?"

"What do you mean?" Johnny paused for a moment. "Wait-are you thinking about.."

"If it's special to you, then you probably don't want me to see it," Sodapop explained. Johnny uncrumpled the paper and opened it up.

"He scribbled on a bit of it with a pencil...we were passing notes to each other in Dairy Queen-even though we were sittin' right across from each other. It was sweet," Johnny said.

He continued, "We wrote down our future together...and how much we loved each other. And, the last part he scribbled out.." He set the paper on the bed. "It was the most important part to me. He wrote down how he would never leave me and how he'd never hurt me and how much I meant to him. But that's all in the past, and this is now."

Sodapop hugged Johnny. "You sure you're alright?"

Johnny started tearing up, but he quickly wiped them away. "Mmhm.." He answered.

Sodapop smiled softly and asked once more, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I just miss the old Dally, that's all," Johnny admitted.

"Okay, if you say so. It's my turn to cook tonight, and you're in for a treat!" Sodapop exclaimed.

"Like, what?" Johnny asked.

"You'll see," Sodapop answered. He smiled.

"Okay, just don't make green spaghetti!" Johnny joked.

"I won't," Sodapop said, already stepping out of the room.

Sodapop stepped out of the kitchen and set three plates on the dining table. "Hey, Pony, Johnny. Supper's ready!" He called.

Ponyboy and Johnny jumped up from their chairs and raced into the room Sodapop called them from. Ponyboy slid and nearly crashed into Soda, but he managed to stop himself. They both looked at the food. It was pizza with blue dough and purple cheese.

"I really wanted to try something new this time!" Sodapop exclaimed in excitement.

"Aw man, Soda!" Ponyboy groaned.

"What?" Sodapop questioned.

"Blue dough and purple cheese?" Ponyboy looked at Soda in displeasure.

"Well, yeah," Sodapop scoffed. Ponyboy sighed.

"I dunno...I think it's pretty cute," Johnny commented.

"Thanks, Johnny," Sodapop said, and Johnny smiled at him.

All three of them sat down and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Hey, what if I said I was lactose intolerant..." Ponyboy lied.

"I would say that you haven't been for all your life before this. And if that's true, then no more chocolate milk," Sodapop said.

"What?!" Ponyboy shrieked and started stuffing his face with pizza. Johnny awkwardly sat there and watched Ponyboy stuff his mouth.

"How do you guys like it?" Sodapop asked curiously.

"Great!" Ponyboy replied with a mouth full of pizza.

"Really?" Sodapop questioned, taking another bite out of his slice.

Ponyboy frantically nodded. Johnny slowly took a bite out of his and carefully chewed it. He slowly took another bite.

"What about you, Johnny?" Sodapop inquired, turning to Johnny. Johnny only nodded. Sodapop smiled at Johnny.

Before anyone else could finish their slice, Ponyboy had already finished two.

"Hey, Ponyboy, don't eat it all!" Sodapop's attention went back to Ponyboy.

Ponyboy awkwardly swallowed. "Sorry," He apologized.

"It's fine," Sodapop said as Johnny finished his slice. Sodapop finished his own and reached out to grab another.

"I think I'm done eating...I'm feeling pretty full," Johnny admitted.

"Alright," Sodapop said, quickly finishing his second one and taking the dishes to the kitchen.

While Sodapop wasn't looking, Ponyboy spit out the pizza he had in his mouth into the trash can. Johnny noticed and whisper-shouted, "Ponyboy, don't do that!"

Ponyboy wiped his mouth. "I can't help it!"

When Sodapop finished washing the dishes, he stepped out and said, "Alright, let's have a little talk." He lead them to the living room.

"About what?" Ponyboy asked.

"You wanted to know what happened," Sodapop replied.

"Yeah, and I still wanna know," Ponyboy said.

"Wait-it might be too much for him to take at once," Johnny added.

"Okay, what part do I tell? Or should I leave some out?" Sodapop asked. Johnny sighed and looked at Ponyboy.

"I wanna hear the whole thing," He said.

Sodapop took a deep breath.

"Well, I was just laying around in my room, and Dally came in...and he..well.."

"Yeah?" Ponyboy started growing tired of this story going nowhere.

"He, uh," Sodapop trailed off and looked at Johnny. "How do I word this?"

"He..." Johnny hesitated for a moment before he continued, "Dally raped him."

"W-what?" Ponyboy stuttered.

Sodapop nodded. "Then Johnny walked in, and..."

"Wait, why did Johnny come in?" Ponyboy interrupted.

"Well, I don't know," Sodapop admitted.

"Okay, you can continue now," Ponyboy interrupted him once more.

"Well, Johnny walked in, and he thought I was cheating on him-and it probably looked that way-and he ran off," Sodapop continued, "Then we talked in the lot for a bit and came home."

"But why were his eyes all red?" Ponyboy inquired.

"I was cryin' a lot back there...I'm surprised I still have some tears left," Johnny answered.

"Oh," Ponyboy muttered.

"That's about it," Johnny said.

"Are you guys gonna tell Darry about this?" Ponyboy looked at the two.

"No..I think it'd be best if he didn't find out," Sodapop said.

Johnny nodded and sat down on the couch. Sodapop plopped down beside him, and Ponyboy sat in the armchair. He reached for the remote and turned off the TV while they all waited for Darry to come home.


End file.
